Invisible Lies
by Tempus Lupus
Summary: Somethings happened to Gwen, what will the others do! Eventual Jack/Gwen. Totally OOC and just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is something a bit different, not too serious, and totally OOC

Hi, this is something a bit different, not too serious, and totally OOC!! Should be fun, plus there's not enough Jack/Gwen on here in my humble opinion, not that I don't love Jack/Ianto too, but still. Can't wait for Season 3 to see how the group dynamic "changes". Hope u like it, its not intended to offend or annoy, if it does, I'm really

sorry!!

PART 1

H

"I can't believe she did that, why is she always so damn stubborn?!" Jack bellowed from the door of his office to Owen, Tosh and Ianto who were stood around Tosh's desk below.

"Do we know exactly what happened? I mean, where is she?" Tosh questioned to the others.

"I'm here guys."

"Aarrgghhh!!" Ianto yelled, almost dropping the tray of coffee he was carrying.

Jack ran down the stairs and stood next to Tosh.

"Yeah, I'm still here…" she said.

All of a sudden the chair in front of Gwen's desk twirled around and ten stopped, facing the rest of them.

Ianto walked over to the chair, moving his hand towards the back of it, when he stopped suddenly, and moved his hand more slowly and deliberately at what appeared to be thin air.

"Um, Ianto, do you think you could stop groping my boobs?" Gwen's voice floated through the air.

"S.. sorry Gwen it's just, your there, but, well, not!!" He backed away slowly, trying to hide a smirk that was forming due to the thought of touching Gwen's boobs and getting away with it.

'_Take that Harkness'_ he thought to himself and turned to look at Jack, whose brow was furrowed and was staring daggers at Ianto. Ianto just winked at Jack and walked past him.

'_He knew'_ Jack thought to himself, and made a mental note to speak to Ianto later.

Tosh and Owen approached Gwen's chair and tentatively tried to touch her. Jack folded his arms, just watching the scene unfold in front of him.

All of a sudden Owen yelped and bent over in pain.

"Christ Gwen, what was that for?!" he squeaked.

"Ianto touched me by accident, you were just trying to feel me up you git!" she snarled at him.

Jack glanced at Ianto again who coughed, and walked away muttering something about coffee.

The chair pushed itself back across the room, colliding with a wall.

"Gwen?" Tosh asked quietly.

There was silence, then the hub door rolled back and closed again.

"Oh that's just great!" Jack scowled at Owen.

"Sorry Jack, couldn't resist!" Owen replied with a smirk.

"Well thanks to you we now have a very pissed off and invisible Gwen loose on the streets of Cardiff. Tosh, try her mobile. Ianto, listen for any police reports that sound like Gwen could be involved, and Owen, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!"

Jack stormed up to his office. All of the other team members just looked at each other,

then got to work.

--

Gwen put the key in the lock to her flat and opened the door slowly. She walked into her lounge, slumping down into her sofa.

The flat was a lot emptier since her and Rhys had split up and he had moved out. She couldn't have all the different photo's and memories of them surrounding her, reminding her of the guilt she felt when she broke it off with him. He thought to herself what he would have made of this, laughed and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

'_Invisible'_, she thought to herself.

She waved her hand in front of her face but couldn't see it.

She had a thought and went into her bedroom; although she was fully clothed she put more clothes on and walked to her mirror.

Nothing. She couldn't see the clothes she had just put on. She really was invisible.

Out of curiosities sake she stripped totally naked. The clothes appeared as she piled them onto the floor but she was still invisible.

_'I could have some fun with this'_ she thought to herself, and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Lies – Chapter 2

AN: ok so this is chapter 2, things are starting to get moving now, I'm thinking this will be four or five chapters long, also if anyone has any ideas they would like to see let me know, I don't bite, unless Im asked very nicely ;-p

Invisible Lies – Chapter 2

Jack was sat at his desk, pushing papers round and not really focusing on anything apart from Gwen. He found himself thinking about Gwen more and more frequently, and now after this had happened, it was worse than ever.

'_Did Ianto really wink at him after groping Gwen_?' He couldn't work it out, he knew Ianto, really well, and knew he had another side the others rarely saw but, would he really be that sneaky?

At that moment Ianto knocked on Jack's door, strolled in, coming to a still in front of jack's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. Did you know what you were doing touching Gwen before?" Jack said leaning back in his chair, arms above his head and then placing them flat on his desk, raising his eyebrows slightly and staring straight at him.

"Contrary to office gossip sir, I do have previous experience with the female anatomy." He bit back.

"That's not what I meant Ianto and you know it."

Ianto smirked slightly. "How could I possibly know what I was doing, she's invisible!"

Ianto muttered something else under his breath.

"What was that Ianto?"

"Nothing Sir, it was a mistake. Will that be all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"But just because it was a mistake, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it" he mumbled as he left the office.

Jack just sat there, his face full of shock, and then anger as he watched Ianto walk out of his office to join the others.

Gwen was just about to leave her flat when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Gwen, you need to come back to the hub, we need to run some tests, try and work out how long your going to be like this. Tosh is examining the artefact and trying to figure out a way of turning you back."

"Jack, I'm feeling ok about this, I don't know why, I thought I would be freaking out about it but I'm not. I'll be back at the hub soon."

"I will come and pick you up. You can't drive; the police don't need to be bombarded with reports of a car driving itself around Cardiff!"

"I hadn't thought of that, ok; ill see you in a bit."

"OK, see you soon."

"No you won't!!" Gwen laughed after he hung up.

About twenty minutes later the black SUV pulled up outside Gwen's building. Jack was about to get out when the passenger door swung open and then shut again. The seatbelt connected itself into the buckle and the radio turned itself on.

"Please tell me that's you Gwen and not a poltergeist with a bad taste in music." Jack smirked.

"Ow, give me some warning if you're going to hit me!" he laughed.

"You big baby!" Gwen giggled.

They made their way to the hub, Gwen found herself just staring at Jack, and it was kind of nice she thought, he couldn't see her doing it, so se could look at him as much as she wanted.

His hair was getting quite long, she noticed, parts of it darting out across his eyes, she found herself reaching out to brush a bit of it away gently.

The car swerved and Jack looked at the space where Gwen was sat.

"Seriously Gwen, some notice please!" He said, voice raised in worry.

"Sorry Jack, I forgot, but your hair was in your eyes, it looked like it was irritating you so I…"

"Were you staring at me Miss Cooper?" Jack smirked.

Gwen blushed and looked away. But then she realised she didn't need to look away and he couldn't see her blushing. She chuckled to herself slightly. "Sorry." She said again.

"I wish I could see your face, it would make it easier to talk to you." Jack said as he pulled over to park.

Gwen took his hand, he flinched slightly then relaxed, and she placed it on her face.

"Im here, just because you can't see me, I'm still here, I'm still me."

He sighed, trying not to get too lost in the feel of her soft skin, her warm breath on the palm of his hand.

He moved his hand slowly over her face, running the tips of his fingers over her eyelids, her long eyelashes tickling the pads of his fingers as she shut her eyes. His hand rested on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"I know, it just feels a bit like you are a voice in my head. Anyway…" he shook himself and moved his hand "We're here, lets get Owen to check you over, make sure this isn't permanent."

"Does Owen have to do it, I don't want him accidentally touching me in places he shouldn't again" she moaned and then sighed, missing the contact of Jack's hand on her cheek.

"I'll stay with you; I won't let him touch you any more than he should. Anyway, if he does, you can hurt him in anyway you like and he wont even know its coming!" he chuckled.

Gwen nodded, but then realised he couldn't see her so she answered.

"Ok. Let's go."

And with that they made their way down into the hub.


	3. Chapter 3

AN; Thank you so much for all your reviews, and yes she did get dressed again

AN; Thank you so much for all your reviews, and yes she did get dressed again! It's so difficult keeping up with an invisible Gwen!! Anyway, here is a fluffy chapter 3; things are going to get interesting from the end of this chapter!

Chapter 3:

Gwen and Jack made their way down into the hub. Even though Jack couldn't see her, he could still feel her right next to him, His hand wandering to the small of her back without hesitation, Gwen smiled slightly to herself and relaxed into his touch, slowing down and leaning against him slightly, his thumb stroked small circles on her spine, she let out a deep breath, Jack smiled softly to himself.

The cog door rolled open and Tosh and Owen stood up expectantly looking at Jack. Gwen Instinctively moved away from him, but jack pulled her back to him gently. 'They can't see you remember' he whispered so only she could hear.

"She here then?" Owen asked, walking towards Jack, sniffing the air.

"Yes I AM here Owen, and why the hell are you trying to sniff me you perv!" Gwen shouted stepping back slightly further into Jack; his arm automatically went over her shoulders.

"Gwen? How are you feeling?" Tosh asked, approaching slowly.

"I'm ok Tosh, I feel fine, have you found out how to turn me back yet?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"No, not yet, i'm still running some tests on the system, we should know something in a few hours though, I'll get back to it." She replied.

"Thanks Tosh," Jack answered, and then looked pointedly at Owen "Do you think you can examine Gwen without groping or sniffing her? I want to make sure she is ok apart from the obvious." Jack said sternly.

Owen sighed and shrugged his shoulders, turned and started walking down towards the medical bay. "Come on then Gwen, get your arse down here, let's get this done."

Gwen stepped away from Jack and followed Owen down into the medical bay.

Jack turned to look at her and give her an encouraging smile, but obviously couldn't see her. He just sighed and followed them both to the medical bay.

"Right Gwen, lay down on the table please, I am going to have to touch you, and attach these pads to you to check your heart and brainwaves, make sure your not going mental or dying or anything. Then i'm going to run a couple of scans, ok?" He asked, looking in what he assumed was her general direction.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks Owen" Gwen smiled and lay down on the bed as told.

"Ok, i'm laying on the table." She told him.

"Ok, now before we start I am sorry if I touch anything I shouldn't but I swear i'm doing it on purpose, for one I couldn't stand Harkness on my back over it!" He cast a glance at jack, who chuckled "You wish I was on your back Owen!"

"Christ, it really is as easy as breathing with you isn't it! Leave it out Jack, go grope the tea boy or something, let me do my job." Owen grinned and turned back towards Gwen, gently and tentatively placing pads in the correct areas.

"Coffee anyone?" Ianto announced, appearing from the, main part of the hub.

"Oh god yes please Ianto, "Gwen sighed.

"Ah Gwen, your back. Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just a coffee please Ianto, thank you."

"No problem, back in a tick." And with that Ianto disappeared again.

"Ok, all done. Everything seems normal, no worries Gwen. Just try not to get lost ok!" Owen laughed and walked up towards his computer.

Gwen sighed and sat up on the table. Swinging her legs over the side. She looked up at Jack who was still leaning on the rail.

"See, told you I feel fine." Ashe joked.

Jack stood up straight, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked down the steps to the table Gwen was now sitting on.

"Move up will you" He asked Gwen, and then he too sat up on the table, swinging his legs. He reached out with his hand and placed it almost perfectly on her knee.

"It will be ok you know, i'm sure Tosh will have it all figured out before we know it. He smiled.

"Yeah, she has a habit of doing that doesn't she. Thanks jack, for looking out for me."

"I always will." He smiled.

"Anyway, Gwen, I have to go to my office for a while, catch up on some phone calls, will you be alright on your own?" Jack asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, shoo!" she laughed.

And with that Jack hopped off the table and made his way up to the office.

'_Right,'_ Gwen thought to herself, _'I'm going to get my own back on Harper.'_

Owen looked up towards Jack's office, and saw Jack sitting at his desk, talking animatedly, to Gwen, he assumed, he then wandered back down into the Autopsy bay, flittering about with a sample of Gwen's blood.

He put it down on the side to set up the computer to run some further tests on it. He turned to take the blood sample, but it wasn't there.

He did a blink and a double take, and looked around. He wandered out to his desk, scratching his head. "Tosh, have you seen a blood sample on my desk anywhere?" he asked.

"No Owen, sorry" she said, not looking up from her screen.

"Huh" he muttered and wandered back down to the autopsy room. He walked to the computer and there on the side was the blood sample, exactly where he left it.

'_I must be going mad'_ he thought to himself. And started running Gwen's blood thought the machine to see if there was anything unusual in her bloodstream.

He was focusing on the computer screen when he felt a warm draught past his ear, "Gwen?" he questioned, but there was no answer.

He sighed and shook his head, refocusing on the screen in front of him.

He took a sip of his coffee that Ianto had left for him earlier, placed it down and started writing up some notes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Right, firstly apologies for the lateness in updating, I have had computer issues and a really manic month with the business, so I'm sorry but there will be updates more regularly now, this story will be finished before I go on holiday, and a new one begun when I return, hope you all are ok, and if you PM'd me asking about the story, sorry I haven't replied, this is the first time I have been on a computer that's not my iphone for a month!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I have put two chapters into one for you! Em

"Go on then, I'm all done with you for now, if I need to do anymore tests I'll let you know." Owen said, looking towards the table Gwen had been told to sit on.

"Thanks Owen, and thanks for not groping me again." she said, Owen could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah well, it's not the first time, probably wont be the last if I'm honest." He laughed "Go on, fuck off, I'll see you later."

He heard feet thump to the ground and wandered over to the computer to look for results.

Gwen smiled to herself before heading towards the main part of the hub. She looked around, changed her mind and headed back towards Owen.

Jack came running out of the office when he heard a high pitched and strangled "Nnnggghhh.. arrrgggghhh" coming from the autopsy bay.

He ran down to see Owen curled on the floor clutching his groin, tears in his eyes. Jack laughed at the sight before him, then started slightly as he felt a small warm hand on his side, he smiled as he felt a warm breath on his neck. "He groped me, I groped him, fairs fair and all that" Gwen's voice floated through the medical area quietly,

Jack relaxed and touched her hand with his, stroking her fingers gently, to everyone else it would look like he was just touching his side, he liked this, a less guarded Gwen was a lot more affectionate he noticed.

"Owen, get up, do some work." he barked, biting back a laugh. He looked to Tosh and Ianto who had come over to see what all the noise was about.

"Tosh, how are your reports going?" he asked. "I'll get back to them now Jack" Tosh smiled, glancing to Owen who was now stood up, leaning against the bed.

"I'll be in my office, Gwen, with me please." he walked towards his ofice, stopped, and then raised his hand infront of him as he walked up the stairs, Ianto and Tosh looked at him like they thought he was crazy, but he didn't care.

Gwen relaxed slightly when she felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing her up the stairs slightly.

The door to Jack's office opened, he sat down behind the desk and sighed.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day Gwen? Haunt Ianto, rearrange Tosh's files? Grope me?" he winked and smiled slightly.

"I have some reports that need finishing, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't work Jack." he heard a slightly annoyed tone in her voice, he could imagine that she was waving her hands about at him, gesturing madly trying to prove her point. He missed that, and he missed those eyes, he thought they could have almost entire conversations with eachother without even speaking sometimes, and to not have that connection anymore was strange, like a part of him was empty.

He shook his head, he was fond of Gwen, he knew that, but he was starting to realise he had watched her a lot, especially if he could see her in his minds eye, and the different expressions she pulled depending on her mood. How her eyes widened and grew bigger when she was happy, how they almost darkened when she was confronting him about something, and how they almost sparkled when they were alone together, talking about nothing and everything all at the same time.

He chuckled slightly to himself and looked up and over to the chair opposite his desk.

"I'm over here Jack, " Gwen said, she tapped on the floor length window to guide him. He stood up, as he approched he pushed his hand out infront of him, not wanting to fall into her. Her hand grasped his and she pulled him slightly to stand next to her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, his hand squeezed hers tighter.

"Whats up Gwen?" He said, turning so he could put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little nervous, I mean what if I can't turn back, what if I'm invisible forever?" She said leaning into him, resting her head on his chest, comforted by the warmth and smell of him.

"Gwen, you could never be invisible, even now, when you are invisible, your still the strongest member of my team, you will always been seen and respected by everyone who has the fortune of knowing you."

"Yeah but I wont be on your team forever will I? I'll either die from an alien attack and you will file me away like I never existed. Or if I get too old, I've lost Rhys, my friends are my work mates, and as soon as work disappears so do they. I know I wont remember you all what with the Retcon but, what, will I be on my own, with no one at my graveside, a lonely old woman who dies alone? Maybe I should just stay invisible and disappear now, save myself."

Jack felt Gwen yank herself from his embrace, he called after her but he felt a gust of wind, the papers on his desk scattering to the floor and then the office door, opening and then slamming by itself.

Jack ran out of his office shouting Gwen's name, the others looked up at him and then at the cog door as it rolled shut.

And Gwen had disappeared.

"Jack, we need to find Gwen, we've been running around half the night chasing bloody weevils and we needed the extra pair of hands. Why didn't you put a tracker on her or something? Did she say where she was going?" Owen asked, panting slightly as they all walked the cog door and back into the hub.

"Gwen?" Ianto shouted "We're back, are you here?" he asked to the echoing room. There was only silence.

"Right, go home everyone, I will see you all bright and early, and then we will find Gwen. Go home and get some rest." with that Jack sloped off to his office and shut the door behind him.

He slumped into his chair, his head resting in his hands. Why did Gwen go off the deep end like that. Surely she knew she was not alone. They were a family, all be it a dysfnctional and somewhat erratic one, but a family none the less. Why couldn't she see that.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door, "come in" he said letting out a deep breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"I made you a coffee Sir, is there anything else you will be needing before I go home?" Ianto walked over to Jack's desk and put the coffee down, his hand going to rest on Jack's shoulder.

"Why couldn't she talk to me properly Ianto? I mean you all know you can talk to me right?" he looked up at Ianto with a slightly fearful look, not really believing himself.

"Well, I suppose, some of us might not want to go to the root of the problem to try and solve it, Sir." Ianto replied.

"Quit being so cryptic, if you have somthing to say, say it, I can take it." Jack spat out.

"I merely mean't that from what you say, Gwen sounds like she is afraid to be alone for the rest of her life, she has no brothers or sisters, so she has grown up with her own company, and then when she finds someone to share a close connection with, her job breaks it down and she finds herself alone again, with no one to confide in but the one person she can't, or won't." Ianto stood up and walked over to the door, he turned before leaving and looked at Jack.

"Tell her Jack, for all of us, tell her how you feel." Jack sat upright and looked confused.

"What do you mean, _'tell her how I feel'_?" he asked.

"Jack, she needs to know that you care about her, that you will be there for her, that you love her."

Ianto, I am not capable of love anymore, you of all people should know that, it damn near ruined out friendship, I have seen too many people I love die, do you know what it's like to love someone so completely that you would do anything to keep them safe and happy, even if it makes you miserable, but the chance to see them smile, or just happy, I can't, I don't, oh god I'm babbling." Jack once again rested his head in his hands.

"Jack, why do you think I kept Lisa alive for so long? Why do you think I decieved you all. I loved her, I just wanted to be with her, to keep her safe." he trailed off, Jack looked like he was going to say something but Ianto put his hand up to stop him.

" I know, you forgot, to be honest, I wish I could. But you have a chance, to save a life, without machinery, without deception or agenda, and you should hold onto it with both hands. Now im going home, call if you need anything, and think about what I said. Goodnight Jack."

Jack nodded, he watched as Ianto left, admiring how strong the young man had become, pride swelling in his chest, although he was no longer "with" him, he still felt fond of Ianto.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting the quiet hum of the hub surround him and comfort him. Thinking about a brown haired, beautiful woman who might of just made him do something he swore he would never do again. Fall in love.

Will they find Gwen? Where did she go? All will be revealed next chapter.


	5. Chapter 6

AN: Well, sorry for the delay, as usual real life got in the way, this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing it. I am going to Canada for a couple of weeks soon so wont be around much, but I am planning on writing a longish fic next, and maybe one or two one shots, so keep a look out. People have asked what songs I listened to whilst writing this, and mostly are as follows: A Fine frenzy – Almost lover, Damien Rice – Accidental Babies, Lamb – Gorecki, Counting Crows – Raining In Baltimore, James Morrison – You Make It Real, Rascal Flatts – I'm Movin On, The Goo Goo Dolls – Iris, One Republic – Apologize, and loads more, msg me if you want more, and finally thanks for all of your messages and reviews, they mean loads  Have a great 2009!!

Chapter 6

Jack's hands mapped every inch of Gwen's face, and as he screwed his eyes shut, he really could imagine her features, he could see her in his mind, he could feel a small smile quirk at the corner of her lips, her warm breath on his palm.

Slowly, with his eyes still shut he moved his hands down, caressing her neck, running his thumb over the pulse point he found there.

Gwen rested her hands on his shoulders and gently lowered her lips to his, so softly that it didn't register at first, then she felt a hitch in Jack's breath, she closed her eyes, and slowly deepened the kiss.

Jack let out a small moan as her tongue ran gently over his teeth, he opened fully to her then, kissing her deeply, all the passion between them flowing freely.

They pulled away from each other breathlessly, an unreadable expression on Jack's face. "Stay here a minute." He told her, then lifted her onto his desk, stood up and left his office. Gwen stood up and walked over to the window to watch what was going on, after a lot of hand gestures from Jack, several from Owen and one or two from Ianto the remaining team members started to get their stuff together and leave the hub for the night.

Jack walked back up to his office, "I sent everyone home, and it's been a long day. You should go home too, I told the others you were at home." He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Why did you tell them that?" Gwen questioned, she walked over to him and stood behind him, her hands on the sides of his head. She leant down and whispered into his ear, "What if I don't want to go home?" and kissed his neck gently, licking and nipping as she went.

Jack threw his head back, "Gwen.." he breathed, "I can't, god I want to but, not like this, it's complicated, I cant see you, and I want to see you, I want to see every expression that crosses your face when we do this, and believe me, we will be doing this.." Gwen tugged his chair back and took his hand in hers, "Do you trust me Jack?" she asked. "Always" he replied, she pulled him up and let him lead her down to his bedroom.

She pushed him to sit down on his bed, which he did without questioning; he heard her shuffling around like she was looking for something, and then he felt the mattress dip and her body behind him.

He wondered what she was doing when he felt the soft cool touch of a silken fabric come across his eyes and secure itself around his head, before she moved to sit next to him on the bed.

He felt her breath on his cheek before she spoke "Give me your hands" he held his hands out for her, she took them and put them on her face again, except this time he felt the same soft material across her eyes too. "Now neither of us can see anything, I think that evens the playing field don't you?" she questioned seductively in his ear. Jack responded by crashing his lips to hers, Gwen let out a gasp as they both roamed each other's bodies with their hands.

Before either of them knew it they were naked, the blindfolds they were both wearing making every touch feel like fire, every movement like a jolt of electricity between them, although they couldn't see each other, it didn't matter, they could feel each other, all of each other as they became one, and moved as one, no words were necessary, just moans of contentment and pure pleasure as they worked on each other, building themselves up into a frenzy of gasps and moans, occasionally the others name escaping their lips as all of their pent up desires crashed over them in waves, over and over again.

Afterwards, lying in each other's arms, whispering words of love, happiness and contentment, they both fell into a slumber surrounded by comfort.

0o0

Jack awoke to a dark, empty room. He got dressed and made his way to his office. "Gwen?" he asked the room. "Hey, you slept." She replied quietly.

The noise of the cog door rolling open distracted them, as did Tosh's voice flowing through the hub "Jack! Jack! I think I've figured it out, call Gwen, I think we can get her back" she shouted running over to her computers, inputting data and checking her screens.

Jack ran down towards her, "are you sure Tosh? I don't want to risk anything going wrong?" he asked. "No I'm pretty sure it will work, it's a kind of reversal process, I don't know why I didn't think of it before but, I woke up in the middle of the night and it hit me that I could do it!" she smiled, still tapping away at her keyboard.

"Will it hurt?" Gwen's voice floated through the hub making Jack and Tosh startle slightly and then relax. "Oh, Gwen, you're here, Jack said you had gone home." Tosh questioned, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so…" Gwen blushed and looked away from Tosh, then chuckled as she realised no one could see her anyway. "No, Gwen, it should just, well, happen, go and sit on the sofa" Tosh gestured to one of the sofas, "Right, stand by, Jack put this on the sofa, it will act like a magnet to draw the reversal to that area." Jack took the device from Tosh and felt for Gwen on the sofa, brushing his hand over her leg unintentionally, feeling her tense, he moved his hand immediately, thinking she was changing her mind about the possibility of them, sighing he put the device on the sofa and walked back to Tosh's desk. "O.k., Gwen, close your eyes, I'm not sure of the exact exposure time, on three, one, two, three…" Tosh hit a key on the computer and the hub was filled with a blinding white flash of light, making Tosh and Jack cover their eyes with their arms, a low resonation hum filled the hub and then stopped. Tosh and Jack looked up cautiously, first at each other, and then over to the sofa.

There, sat on the sofa, hair all over the place, wearing one of Jack's shirts and a pair of jeans, was Gwen Cooper, and they could see her. Tosh ran over to Gwen and hugged her, "you're here!! I did it!" she laughed, Jack walked up to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, "Tosh, you are amazing!" he beamed, causing her to blush and wap him on the arm with her hand. "Gwen," Jack nodded at her and smiled softly. "Hi Jack" she replied quietly, and remembering he could see her now, she ducked her had and looked away, feeling a deep blush creep up her cheeks.

"Tosh, take a couple of hours off, the sun's not even up yet, come in this afternoon, you've earned it" he smiled at her. "Oh, thanks Jack" she said apprehensively, looking between Jack and Gwen, she decided maybe it would be better if they had some time to themselves. "Just give me a call if you need anything, you should keep an eye on Gwen though, make sure there are no side effects or anything." She said before grabbing her bag and leaving as quickly as she had arrived.

"Don't worry Tosh," Jack called after her. "I will." He smiled.

Wandering over to the sofa where Gwen was still sat, Jack's expression changed slightly, the smile was gone, replaced with a slight frown. He sat down next to her, and ran his face over her cheek to under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She blinked heavily, "Gwen, " he started, "Jack, listen, I understand you were worried about me, but it's ok, I'm fine, and whatever you said…" he interrupted her " I meant every damn word." And with that his crashed his lips to hers. He broke away, stood in front of her and taking her hand said "come on Miss Cooper, I intend to keep a very, very close eye on you for the next few hours." Gwen laughed and let herself be led back to his bedroom, but this time they didn't need blindfolds, they could see every part of each other, and it was perfect.


End file.
